


Pillow Fight

by SilentSilhouette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/pseuds/SilentSilhouette
Summary: Or, the one sport Kuroko is terrifyingly good at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a longer story, but I forgot about it two hundred words in and now I'm quickly finishing it off as a drabble because it's been languishing in my files unfinished for too long now.

**time:** 9:03 pm  
**place:** cabin  
**event:** teikou summer training camp  
**situation:** fubar

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Kise shrieked. He lobbed a pillow at Aomine's chest, hitting it with a satisfying thump.

"Kise, what the hell!" Aomine growled and retaliated, throwing a pillow at Kise. The blond model ducked, the pillow hitting Midorima instead, knocking his glasses off.

"Virgos and Geminis are at the bottom of the ranks today," Midorima said in a chilling voice. He put his glasses back on and picked up both his pillow and the one Aomine threw at him. "And Cancer is at third place. You fools are no match for me." With unerring precision, he threw the pillows at the two instigators, hitting both their faces dead on.

"Oww…" Kise held his throbbing nose. "Ouch, that actually kind of hurt, Midorimacchi." Aomine scoffed.

"Heh, that wimpy throw? This is how you throw a pillow!" He shot the pillow at Midorima—only to miss and hit Murasakibara instead. The purple-haired titan had been happily munching at his snacks when the pillow hit his arms, spilling several open bag of chips and a package of Skittles on the floor.

"Wow, Aominecchi, for a basketball player, you really suck at this," Kise remarked as Murasakibara stood up in a menacing manner.

"My snacks… Mine-chin…" Murasakibara, whose eyes seemed to be gleaming ominously, picked up a large stack of pillows and threw the entire bunch at the three teens. Every single one of them dodged—and the pillows ended up hitting Kuroko, who had been peacefully reading a book, instead.

"Ah… Kuro-chin…"

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko calmly peeled off the pillow on his face and gazed blankly at the four basketball prodigies. They blanched. "This seems like a fun activity. Let me join in."

The four prodigious basketball players quailed under the suddenly demonic gaze of their phantom player. Akashi had expressively forbidden them from leaving the cabin without permission at nighttime (the exception being himself, of course), thus their choices were to face Kuroko's wrath now or Akashi's wrath later if (when) they were caught outside the cabin at night escaping Kuroko's wrath.

Despairing looks dawned on their faces when they realized the dilemma they were faced with; they were dead no matter which option they chose. So they resigned themselves to their fate and braced themselves for punishment.

* * *

Akashi opened the door to the cabin and smirked at the sight that greeted him.

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara were all piled up in a heap in the middle of the cabin, bruised, bloody and defeated, while Kuroko sat on top of them nonchalantly reading a book. Akashi took one look at the scattered feathers and correctly deduced what had happened.

"Tetsuya is brutal."

"Thank you."


End file.
